A Very Bad Lebowski Chirstmas (2019 movie)
A Very Bad Lebowski Christmas is the third and final installment of the big Lebowski Trilogy and it is not only a christmas movie but is also a crossover with Bad Santa. the film was released December 25 2019 and stars Jeff Bridges, John Goldman, Steve Buscemi, David Thewlis, Maisie Williams, Bill Murray, Billy Bob Thornton, Brett Kelly, and Tony Cox PLOT It is Christmas and Donny reveals to the Dude that he is still alive and that he needs to help an old friend pull off a heist and he needs the Dude, The Man (Bill Murray), Knox Harrington (David Thewlis), and Walter's help and Jesus decides to help them as well the people they are helping are the Bad santa and his midget friend and kid friend. meanwhile The Dude's daughter and Walter's Nephew both set out to the streets the night before christmas to party the hell out. in this epic conclusion to the trilogy that keeps to the nostalgia of the first wall still trying something new. CAST Jeff Bridges as Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski John Goldman as Walter Sobchak Steve Buscemi as Theodore Donald "Donny" Karabatos/Mickey Karabatos (Donny who is revealed to be still alive is revealed in a shocking to twist to actually be Donny's twin) David Thewlis as Knox Harrington John Turturro as Jesus Quintana Bill Murray as Jack "The Man" Lebowski Maisie Williams as Maude the II "Little" Lebowski Jeremy London as Buddy Sobchak Emma Stone as GoFoNothin O Reilly (Buddies girlfriend) Sam Elliott as The Stranger Billy Bob Thornton as Willie Brett Kelly as The Kid Tony Cox as Marcus Kathy Bates as Sunny Soke Idris Elba as Franky Vanilla (owner of the bank that The Dude and Willie are going to rob from) Tom Holland as Jerry (Maude the II's Jewish boyfriend) Jared Leto as Ping Kong (mob boss of the Los Angeles Mafia. Maude the II and company run into him at a party) Michael B. Jordan as Cio Slagel (son of Gin Slagel) Steve Martin as Bell Ringer Santa Norman Reedus as Himself (The Dude meets at Mall and Maude the II and company run into on the streets) Sean Connery as Santa Claus HUMOR/PARODY: Like the last film this also is self aware and makes fun of certain things in Christmas films. not as much as the last one but still. * Maude the II and company going out to party the night of the Dude's heist is a parody of Herold and Kumar Christmas and the night before * the Romance Between Maude the II and Jerry is a parody of romantic Christmas movies in general * Jared Leto's character is a parody of his portrayal as the Joker and Marlon Brando's character from the godfather * it is also a parody of how films nowadays like to have unnecessary crossovers. RECEPTION The film mostly got Positive to mixed reviews Critics praised it for it's comedy and being a great conclusion to the Trilogy wall some over critics criticized it for trying to copy off of Jump Street's success and also not being as funny as the first two FUTURE It has been confirmed that this will be the last film in the Trilogy but two Spin-offs one The Man and The other on the Dude's Daughter are rumored to be happening though the rumors of a Little Lebowski spin-off where debunked when Maisie Williams stated in an interview that the Trilogy is done and that she is not returning to do any more movies if any other ones are made. However a spin-off on the Man could still happen as Bill Murray has interest in doing one if it has a good script. also a Spin-off of a movie revolved around Walter's time in Vietnam is also in talks of happening with Matt Damon Rumored to be playing a younger version of the character. Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:2019 Films Category:Prequel films Category:Christmas Specials Category:The Big Lebowski Category:Universal Pictures